teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek's loft
Derek's loft is a loft in a large, industrial apartment complex in downtown Beacon Hills, which was also Derek Hale's last place of residence from the beginning of Season 3 to when he left his hometown at the end of Season 4. It has also been the site of numerous important events, including strategy sessions with the various packs and supernatural battles. In A Promise to the Dead, Derek revealed to Scott McCall that he owned the entire apartment building, which he had bought with his portion of the impressively large Hale family inheritance. This building is incredibly tall, with several dozen stories, and it is mainly constructed with steel, brick, and concrete. Derek's loft itself has a very spacious main room with concrete floors and a large back wall of windows overlooking the city; this room doubles as both a living room and a bedroom for Derek and his guests. There are also several smaller side rooms, including a utility room, and possibly a second bedroom where Cora Hale may have slept. The main room also contains a spiral staircase that leads to a second floor where both Derek and Peter Hale seemed to spend a lot of time, though this part of the loft has yet to be shown. Notable Events *Peter Hale visited the loft in order to perform the Werewolf Memory Manipulation ritual on Isaac Lahey at Derek Hale's request, as Isaac had managed to survive being captured by the Alpha Pack while searching for his lost packmates Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes but had seemingly had his memories of the mission stolen by them. ( ) **Unfortunately, while the ritual was more or less successful, Peter was only able to see a fake memory planted by Deucalion that implied Boyd and Erica would be killed during the upcoming full moon, which happened to be the following evening. *Derek and his sister Cora Hale, whom he believed had perished in the Hale House Fire years earlier and who was really revealed to have been held captive by the Alpha Pack, reunited in the loft. Just as Cora was demanding that Derek help her go after the Alphas in retribution for their murder of Erica and their captivity of Boyd and Cora, Ennis and Kali, two members of the Alpha Pack, arrived and began to battle Cora and Derek, respectively. ( ) **After Derek and Cora were effectively incapacitated (with Derek being stabbed in the chest with a metal pipe by Kali), the leader of the Alphas, Deucalion, appeared and attempted to recruit Derek into their ranks. Deucalion stated that his job was to discover new talents and argued that Derek's current pack of inexperienced teenagers was not only beneath him, but a liability, implying that their other pack members, Ethan and Aiden Steiner, were proving their point by starting trouble with Betas Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey and their human Hunter friend and ally Allison Argent at the high school. *The members of the current iteration of the Hale Pack (Derek, Peter, Cora, and Boyd), along with Scott, gathered to plan their preemptive strike against the Alpha Pack, believing that if they could simply take Deucalion out of the equation, the rest of the pack would crumble. ( ) **Derek, Cora, and Boyd were all in favor of the plan to ambush Deucalion, while Peter and Scott were against it; Scott, because he believed that violence and murder should not be the answer to every problem, and Peter, because he was under the impression that the risk of attacking them and failing was much greater than the reward they would get for doing so successfully. *Kali, furious at Derek for what she believed was his murder of her packmate Ennis, painted the Alpha Pack symbol on Derek's loft windows as a warning that they would be battling that evening. ( ) **Derek's Betas, Boyd and Isaac, came to the loft to help Derek prepare for the upcoming fight. Boyd suggested a trap that involved flooding Derek's loft with water and running an electrical current through it that would electrocute (and hopefully kill) any Werewolf who entered, particularly Kali due to the fact that her preference for using the claws on her feet would mean that she was barefoot and unprotected from the shock. **The trap was ultimately thwarted when the Alphas cut the power to the apartment, and the twins Ethan and Aiden held Derek's then-girlfriend Jennifer Blake in a choke-hold to force him to fight one-on-one with Kali herself. **Though the timely intervention of Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and Cora Hale did finally result in the electricity turned back on, the exposed Werewolves (Kali, Ethan, Aiden and Boyd were simply weakened and not killed. However, the Alphas were still strong enough to grab Derek's arms and force his claws into Boyd's chest, and Boyd was too weak to heal the damage, which ultimately killed him. *After Cora was poisoned with Mistletoe by Jennifer Blake, Derek and Isaac brought her back to the loft so they could sit vigil at her bedside. When Derek was resistant to doing anything that involved leaving Cora's side, Isaac, furious at the mess he believed Derek had gotten the pack into, angrily left the loft in favor of joining the newly-formed McCall Pack led by True Alpha ascendant Scott McCall. ( ) **Peter, seeing Derek's desperation to save his sister, taught him a ritual he could perform that would involve Derek taking Cora's pain to the point of donating his Alpha spark to her, which would heal her of the poisoning but could potentially kill Derek in the process. Deep in self-loathing for the mistakes he had made as an Alpha, Derek willingly gave up his Alpha powers and successfully healed Cora, but he was severely weakened in the process. *Lydia Martin, a recently-revealed Banshee, came to the house to learn about the location of the Nemeton from Derek and Peter and joined the discussion between the two and Cora about what they should do. Peter insisted that Derek needed to leave town, which Derek considered "running for his life," while Cora stated that she would support him staying and fighting as long as he did it for a meaningful reason. ( ) **Shortly after Derek and Cora left together, Kali and Aiden arrived at the loft, intent to make good on their ultimatum to kill Derek if he had not killed his pack and stolen their powers by the next full moon. However, when they arrived, they only found Lydia Martin and Aiden's twin brother Ethan waiting for them. Suddenly, the Darach Jennifer Blake appeared by jumping into the loft through the skylight windows and engaged in a battle with the Alphas. ( ) **Jennifer snapped Ethan and Aiden's merged form's neck easily, killing that part of them, before telekinetically impaling Kali with thousands of shards of broken glass and killing her as well. Once both were dead, Jennifer cornered Lydia and forced her to scream, which lured Derek and Cora back to the loft so they could discuss their final play against Deucalion, who was backed up by Scott. Derek ultimately agreed to Jennifer's offer, which was to act as her guardian in the battle against the so-called "Alpha of Alphas" so that she would not need to take the lives of her guardian trio, Noah Stilinski, Melissa McCall, and Chris Argent. **After the battle, Derek and Cora were seen leaving the loft, indicating that they were leaving Beacon Hills for a time. *Stiles Stilinski brought Scott McCall and Ethan and Aiden Steiner to the abandoned loft so that the former Alphas could teach the recently-ascended Scott how to Alpha Roar. However, their methods were ultimately revealed to be the twins viciously assaulting Scott without successfully teaching Scott this skill. ( ) *After Derek and Peter returned from South and Central America after accompanying Cora back to her old pack and being briefly kidnapped by the Calavera Family at their compound, they came back to the loft to perform a ritual so Derek could communicate with the spirit of his mother, Talia Hale. This involved Peter inserting her claws into his nail beds and then piercing the claws through the base of Derek's cervical spine. In Derek's mind, he was still in the loft, only the Nemeton had moved to the center of the room, with Talia appearing in her full-wolf form on the tree stump. ( ) *Aiden, trying to win back over Lydia Martin and endear Scott McCall enough to allow the twins to join the McCall Pack, assisted Danny Mahealani in throwing his Halloween black-light rave by offering Derek's loft as a location, not realizing that Derek was already back in town. ( ) **At the rave, Ethan made an effort to work things out with Danny while Aiden failed to impress Lydia, Allison and Isaac got closer and more romantic, and Scott got to know Kira better while working through his breakup with Allison. All the while, Stiles made out with one of the girls at the party, Caitlin. **The rave was interrupted by the arrival of the Oni, who began testing the Beacon Hills supernatural community to see if they were possessed by a Nogitsune; Derek was tested in the parking lot of his loft's building, while the twins and Lydia were also scanned. Afterward, all of them had the ''jiko'' kanji burned into the skin behind their ears. **While fighting the Oni, Scott and Derek revealed their Werewolf identities to Kira Yukimura, who took the news surprisingly well. TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Derek's loft (2).png Derek's loft (3).png Derek's loft (4).png Derek,_Peter,_Scott_and_Stiles_at_loft.png 3x07_Boyd,_Derek_and_Isaac_at_loft.png 3x07_Derek,_Isaac_and_Boyd.png Braeden_in_derek's_bed.png Derek_leaving_loft.jpg Derek,_Peter_and_Isaac_at_loft.jpg Derek's_empty_loft.jpg Void_at_loft.jpg Talia_at_loft.png Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations